Metallia: A Point of View: Areida's awakening
by SychoMew
Summary: OK, this is kinda like my, THE DIARY OF, but is a lot more different in other way just read it, you'll like it!


I finally got down to writin' another part 4 my Metallia series! YAAAAAAY!!!!! It's a miracle! (well. I had done one part at school, but I couldn't put "everything" in it because it's school and I think my 6th grade LA teacher would kill me or put me in detention 4ever!) OK, this is a part is like my THE DIARY OF.... stuff, except it has dialogue and all that good stuff in it, BUT it's supposed to take place at that time! If I am confusing you then just read on 4 cryin' out loud! 

Metallia: Experiment Gone Wrong.... or Else Has it Gone Right? 

The girl sighed and opened her eyes. 

she though, trying to figure out why all these strange looking people in white lab coats were doing sprawled out on the floor. A sudden glint of light appeared from a dark passageway. Areida squinted her eyes. The room was dark, and she liked the dark. But the light was something she really didn't know about, or did she? 

she wondered.  She suddenly jumped back, afraid of how she knew so much. 

She turned around, being face to face with a small creature half her height, with pink fur, and huge blue eyes. It cocked its head to one side, almost like it was confused, then it grinned. She now ran away from the little creature, still wondering why the heck she was here. A flash of pink light appeared in front of her again. 

The little creature then began to jump up and down in the sir, celebrating an event that would not become of any importance to her until later. (hee hee, I don't wanna spoil it!) Her indigo eyes searched around the dark room. She found nothing but the scientists and a huge machin, along with other technical things that seemed of no importance to her at the moment. Then she tried to speak to the pink creature. 

she asked slowly, not wanting to frighten the tiny thing or herself, for if she projected her full voice, the room would start shaking. Mew gave her a what-do-you-think-I-am-an-encyclopedia- look. 

The tiny creature's voice filled her head. _ A huge sweatdrop formed over Areida's head. _

(In my story I have three Mews. THREE!!!! This one is the oldest! I guess about a little over 3 million.... Hee hee... And bye the way "it" is a she! Two are shes, and one is a boy. OK, I better not say anything else. By the way, as soon as I get a scanner, or I can scan on some pics of the characters at my friend's house, and don't worry, I'll tell ya people! Hopefully you people have figured out what at least :The girl's" figure looks like..... ^.^; ) 

"But what are all these people doing lying around this big ol' room? Huh?" She before hadn't been speaking with her mouth, but now she was. A million questions flooded her mind. 

Where am I from? 

Who am I? 

Why am I here? 

Who is this weird creature? (you get the idea) 

Something caught her eye. One of the weird men was waking up, and she decided to go over and investigate. 

Professor Jonathan Smith woke up to find a small girl looking hi right in the face. He jumped back, startled by her appearance. She looked over his shoulder. Jonathan realized what she was looking at- his son! All the others were beginning to wake up, Craig-his son, included. But he stared at the little girl in wonder. Was this all for nothing? He thought. Is it a success? 

His question was answered when the girl's dark penetrating eyes began to glow violet. She aimed the light right at the 9 year old boy. He tried to run away, instead he was carried right to the girl. Jonathan breathed in a sigh of joy and relief. The experiment was a success! The others had seen this as well, and began cheering and shaking. 

The girl was ignoring the weird people congratulating each other and focused on the terrified boy who desperately trying to get away from her. 

"Why are you afraid of me?" She said, her eyes glowing with mischeivous mirth. Then she did something of the unexpected. 

She kissed him. (and I mean a REAL kiss people! Muahahahahahahaha!) The scientists were wide eyed, their mouths hanging open. Then one man stepped forward. 

"Do you have a name little girl?" he asked. 

The girl looked at him. 

"I don't know, do you have one?' She asked. Jonathan looked at her, and knew this girl was gonna be a heapful. 

Will, be continued with Part II!!!! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!! (and please email me your comments!!!! PLEASE!! I know there's people that read my stories and don't review them or email me.....So... PLEASE EMAIL MY ANY COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS OR AT LEAST REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!! Thank U!!!!) 


End file.
